Men
The Hildor are the mortal men of Middle-Earth, in the widest sense also the Hobbits are considered mortals and therefore Hildor (although considered Halflings, not Men in the strict sense).The Hildor are divided into those who wandered westwards in the first Age, the Lintador and those who remained in the east and spread to the wild Lands east and south in the later Ages or Aravador. =the mannish peoples in MERP= The Lintador (men who wandered into the west) *Edain **Haladin (counted as Edain but in language and customs closer related to the Daen-peoples) **Beorians **Hadorians ***Númenoreans ****Elendili or Dúnedain *****Dúnedain of the north or Arnorians ******Arthedain ******Cardolani Dúnedain ******Rhudaurian Dúnedain or Haeranedain *****Dúnedain of the South *****Udahir ****Kingsmen (Aruwanai) or Black Númenóreans *****Bellakarani *****Ciryedain (in Ciryatandor) ******Tandi (intermixed with Apysans) *****Elornans (in Elorna) *****Mîredorians *****Saruleans *****Umbareans **Eriedain (Edain remaining in Middle-Earth) ***northern Eriadorians (eriadoran Northmen) ****Forodrim of the north Downs ****Gwathló Bargemen ****Rivermen *****Rivermen of the Baranduin *****Rivermen of the Lhûn ***Northmen of Rhovanion or Northrons ****Nenedain or Men of the Anduin Vales *****Beijabar or Berningas (Men of the Misty Mountains) ******Beornings *****Estaravi (Northmen of Angmar) *****Rivermen of Anduin *****Woodmen of Rhovanion ****Ibnothiuda (Fell Folk of the east) *****Bergothiuda *****Eothraim or Ehwathrumi ******Gramuz or Plainsmen ******Vulseggi (Northmen of Rhudaur) ******Cardolanian Northmen ******Men of Dale *******Lake-Men *******Bardings *******Men of the Emyn Muil ******Éothéod *******Eorlingas or Rohirrim ****Ninniden (Marshmen of the Nindalf) ****Hathorians *Arhûnerim **Baradhrim (Swarthy Men or Easterlings of Beleriand) ***Shrel and Vulzsev ***Ulbarim or Wolf-people **Daen ***Daan Mor (Daen who went to Beleriand and later returned to Gondor) ***Dônan or Donaen (Men of Harithilien, Harondor and the Mountains of Mordor) ***Donath ****Celduin Rivermen ****Dorwinrim or Dorwidhrim (Folyavuldok) ***Sakalai ****Ethir Folk ***Daen of Gondor ****Danan Lin *****Dunir of Andrast *****rural Gondorians *****Orodbedhrim (men who returned to the highlands) ******Eredrim or Hillmen of Dor-en-Ernil ***Daen Coentis ****Oathbreakers ****Daen Lintis or Dunmen or Gwathuirim *****Celenardhons (intermixed with gondorian settlers) *****Dunlendings *****Clansmen of Saralainn *****Mebden of the Eryn Vorn ***southern Eriadorians ****Mebion Bron *****Men of Breeland *****Ne Dreubhan or Hillmen of Rhudaur **Haladin (edainic kinsmen of the Daen-Folk) **Drûghu ***Drúedain ****Woses of Drúadan Forrest and Old Púkel Land ***Beffraen of Enedhwaith ***Chaialla or Wild Men of Drel ***Honnin or Wild men of the Suza Sumar ***Wild Men of Vulm-Shryac ***Rukhim ****Desert Rukhim ****Yem-Rukha ***Yatali-Gan or wild men of the sára bask ***Braric Peoples (eastern peoples related in language to the Drûghu) ****Brôdim ****Lakhab ****Tanan ****Waalaar ****Wôlim The Aravador (men who stayed in the east) *Avarim (Men of the far-east) **Avaradan (related to the Edain of the western lands) ***Wômaw ****Góakaw ****Móakaw ****Wôm ****Wômac ****Ruulurk **Woodmen of the Far east ***Aegaw ***Lôkaw **Cuivac ***Surk ****Vulmaw *****Men of Codya *****Lôchans **Men of the Orocarni **Valg *Linerim (men of the South-east) **Adekdar ***Alduryakna ***Burskadek **Hôrl **Raliani **Ubain or Arklu-shem **Ûsteri *Mornerim (men of the far North) **Forodwaith ***Lossoth ****Jäämiehet ****Lumimiehet ****Merimetsästäjät **Aigar **Angcla **Kûbor **Rúbor **Shartha **Urdar *Narnerim (Men of the South) **Haradrim or Men of Haradwaith ***Northern Haradrim or Men of Near-Harad ****Haruze *****Men of Chelkar *****Men of Haruzan *****Men of Lûrmsakun *****Men of Pesarzan ****Jelut ***Apysani or southern haradrim ****Adena ****Ayten ****Bellakaze *****Bellanarod (intermixed with Black Numenoreans) ****Bozishnarod ****Covshek-Pust ****Drêl ****Magri ****Narodbrijig ****Pel ****Sîranians or Sîrani ****Rivermen of the Sîrayn **Moredain ***Kiran ****Men of Koronande ****Sederi ****Ûsakani *****Tantûraki (intermixed with black nnumenoreans) ***Mûmakani ***Tuktani ****Sâre ***Sharaeki **Jôpi **Ts´dan ***K´prur *Talatherim (Men of the central Plains or Easterlings) **Ioriags (later Balchoth) ***Kykuria ****Pultai (proper Balchoth) ***Aivriag ****Odhriags ***Nûriags ****Asdriags ****Núrniags or men of Núrn ***men of Relmether ***Variags of Khand **Ulgath or Wain-Easterlings ***Gargath ****Folyavuldok ***Kugath (intermixed with northrons) ***Murgath ****Logath ****Sagath ***Urgath ****Brygath ****Gathmarig *****Igath (proper Wainriders) ***Waagath **Chey **Chy ***Bulchy ***Chyans (proper) ***Cly ***Lodenuly **Shay ***Nay **Ahar ***Kul Ahar **Fale **Ibav ***Aca ***Ibavini **Tyr ***Desdursy ***Dyrians ***Fustir-gost ***Ky'taari ***Myri ***Syrkakar ***Vorgani Literature *Arnor - the People *Gondor-the People *Lords of Middle-Earth II:the mannish races *Middle-Earth campaign Guide I *Perils on the Sea of Rhûn *The Wild Lands East and South (Online Gazetteer by Pete Fenlon) =the mannish peoples in other adaptions= Lotro The lord of the rings online, set in 3019 mentions some new mannish groups: *Algraig - exiled Dunlendings in Enedwaith. *Angmarim -survivors of the ancient realm of Angmar, mostly of hillmen-origin. *Blackwolds - a band of robbers in Breeland. *Brigands and outcasts - scattered bands of robbers in Eriador. *Clans -unaligned clans of angmar *Coldfells army - a mixed army of Men, dwarves and elves in the Coldfells. *Corcur - a clan of the hillmen. *Créoth - a clan of the hillmen. *Duvárdain - a clan of the hillmen. *Eglain - a small clan of men in the lone lands. *Fugitives - refugees from southern Eriador which have moved into the lone lands. *Gallorg - a clan of the hillmen. *Gauradan - a band of barbaric wolf-worshippers in Forochel and northern eriador. *Gúlaran - The inhabitants of barad gúlaran in angmar. *Ice-walkers - an Angmarrim faction in Forochel. *Iron Crown - the Elite of the Angmarim. *Nimwaith or pale-folk - a poor and degenerated people in Angmar. *Rantost brigands - a band of Brigands on the ruin isle Rantost in lake evendim. *Southerns - migrants from southern Eriador. *Tomb-robbers - a band of brigands on lake evendim. Other groups that also accur in the books are the breelanders, the chief´s men, the dúnedain, dunlendings and (normal) hillmen. Mannish Groups in Incánus Middle-Earth conversion Berislav “Incánus” Lopac presents a view on middle-earth on his homepage that is somewhat different from the MERP-canon. *the women of Amazôn - an amazon-people on the Island of Amazôn ,descendants of numenorean Settlers who, due a curse by sauron, give only birth to female children.In the late third Age Pallando the blue found refuge on the Island. *Arthanor -Once the kingdom of a mixed numenorean and haradrim-people.By 2339 a deserted land, destroyed by sauron´s forces. *the Balchoth -are presented as descendants of the Asdriags and the fierce people of the eastern Wildwoods. *The Black Númenoreans - of Falas Morlith or Pharazain.Of their cities only Nimir Kadar is still a free city ruled by a Council of guilds. *the Moredain or South Haradrim - Black skinned people from Uruthani, the Land of the Sun,Ivory Coast and Taur Moredain. *the people of Nikkea - a loose union of small city-states, mixed descendants of Haradrim, Variags,Black Numenoreans, Moredain and the people from Barmirian in the East. *the people of Ormal Kharg - descendants of men closely akin to the Edain who live in free cities, developed around ancient numenorean supply-outposts. *The Rahiwenna or Talathrim - the free nomadic plainsfolk of Menelotriand and the Banks of Amrûnen. Link *http://www.lopsica.com/incanus/ennorath.html category:mortal Men